


Rainy Day

by fitried



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitried/pseuds/fitried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling in the rain to 'preserve heat' ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banana Boy (imbetterlive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbetterlive/gifts).



[](http://s1190.photobucket.com/user/jmgiftexchange/media/Gifts-Artwork/7-fitried-for-59-here-to-save-you-i-guess-JPG_zpscphgznru.jpg.html)  


[](http://s1190.photobucket.com/user/jmgiftexchange/media/Gifts-Artwork/7-fitried-for-59-here-to-save-you-i-guess-GIF_zpsft8qougp.gif.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy!  
> So I, fitried, am your Secret Santa this year and I gotta tell you, it's been great fun working with your prompt. Although I SUCK at backgrounds,I've had a ball drawing the boys and, most importantly, _cuddles_.  
>  If you love rain, I've got some bonus recommendations for you:  
> Here's a wonderful playlist for a rainy day |[x](http://8tracks.com/bluelamp/rainy-day-painful-day)|  
> And a little something you should probably listen to while you're hearing it, for ambiance: |[x](http://mynoise.net/NoiseMachines/rainNoiseGenerator.php)|
> 
> I hope you like this drawing and that it is the way you'd imagined!  
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
